Love Bites
by yugioh-fan88
Summary: Song fic Yoh thinks on his relationship with Hao, wondering if his brother’s feelings are as strong as his own. Implied YohHao R&R COMPLETED


**Love Bites**

**Summary: (**Song fic) Yoh thinks on his relationship with Hao, wondering if his brother's feelings are as strong as his own. (Implied YohHao) (R&R)

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei, "Love Bites" © Def Leppard

**Author's Note: **The song inspired me! I down right love it now! This is dedicated to YHE since she loves this song to and to Nirah for helping figure out the plot!Read & Review!

_

* * *

_

If you've got love in your sights  
Watch out, love bites

Yoh leaned on the window sill and sighed, looking up at the twinkling stars with a sort of dazed look on his face. It seemed that his relationship with his onii-chan wasn't how it should be. He loved his onii-chan more than anything in the world, but he questioned whether his onii-chan shared his strong feelings.

_When you make love, do you look in the mirror?  
Who do you think of, does he look like me?_

_Do you tell lies and say that it's forever?  
Do you think twice, or just touch 'n' see?  
Ooh babe ooh yeah_

He turned and sat on the window sill, watching the older one as he slept. Things had always felt fine before, but somehow things had changed. It seemed that his onii-chan didn't feel the same way as Yoh. The younger one didn't even want to think of what could happen. Would Hao leave him? Would they drift apart? Yoh didn't even want to think of that.

_When you're alone, do you let go?  
Are you wild 'n' willin' or is it just for show?  
Ooh c'mon_

Yoh sighed. Maybe his onii-chan had been playing with him from the beginning. Maybe he never really did love him. Perhaps Hao loved someone else and was cheating on him. Tears filled Yoh's eyes at the mere thought of that. Sure his onii-chan might have the type of character to do something like that, but Yoh trusted him.

_I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy  
I know you think that love is the way you make it  
So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it  
No!_

Yoh turned around and looked back out the window, sighing. He didn't notice that Hao was watching him, eyes barely opened. Yoh sighed out loud. Sometimes it felt like he was just being used. It made him feel pathetic. Did Hao think he was pathetic? Would he really leave him?

_Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies  
It's no surprise  
Love begs, love pleads  
It's what I need_

Yoh was as independent as anyone else. Did him being with his brother make him dependant on him? Is that why Hao was with Yoh? So that he would be superior. Yoh hoped that wasn't why he had this relationship. It would make all their time together seem useless.

_When I'm with you are you somewhere else?  
Am I gettin' thru or do you please yourself?  
When you wake up will you walk out?  
It can't be love if you throw it about  
Ooh babe_

Sometimes he did feel like he was being used. It felt like his onii-chan was only using his for his pleasure purposes. Did Hao notice that Yoh really loved him? Or did he think that Yoh thought this was all a game.

_I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy_

Hao was the type to use people to his advantage, and lately it looked like that's what he was doing with Yoh. Maybe Yoh had gone into this with a blind eye. Was it possible that these were mixed feelings and that he was doing this to cover something up?

_Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies  
It's no surprise  
Love begs, love pleads  
It's what I need_

Yoh shook his head. That was impossible! He loved his onii-chan! He loved him more than anything. He didn't know what he would do if he lost him. How would he continue living without him?

_Ooh yeah_

The question he had been asking himself lately was if his onii-chan really loved him or not. Could it all be a ploy? Just some cruel mind game? He hoped it wasn't. He looked back at his brother and sighed.

_I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy  
I know you think that love is the way you make it  
So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it  
No!_

Yoh leaned over on the sill and sighed. How many nights did he spend trying to figure out his brother's feelings? How many nights had he spent without sleep? He couldn't remember anymore. The number was far to great.

_Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies_

His brother was the most complicated person in the world. An enigma wrapped in a puzzle, wrapped in a mystery. A giant text book that was never meant to be completely studied. Always there was something that people missed. And new questions surfaced all the time. You never got a break.Yoh couldn't help but smile. That's what he loved about him. All the mystery and all the questions. He wasn't lame and boring. There was always something that kept him interested.

_Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies  
It's no surprise  
Love begs, love pleads  
It's what I need_

Hao slowly sat up and got out of bed, going behind his younger brother and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Yoh. I never meant for you to doubt how I feel. I never thought that you would doubt me." He looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry Yoh. I really do love you. Gomen nasai."

Yoh looked at him. "Onii-chan…" He turned to look at him.

Hao pecked a few small kisses around his face. "I love you, I really do. And I'm sorry."

Yoh leaned on him and smiled. Sure, sometimes it was true that love bites. But sometimes it's there, it's just an enigma wrapped in a puzzle, wrapped in a mystery.

_If you've got love in your sights  
Watch out, love bites  
Yes it does  
It will be hell

* * *

_

**A/N: **That turned out not to bad. That quote "An enigma wrapped in a puzzle, wrapped in a mystery." (or something to that effect) is a quote said by… someone. I can't remember who. XD Anyway, hope you all like it. Read & Review! 


End file.
